They Can't Hold Us Down
by Hawthorn Tree
Summary: When two girls are taken as slaves by the Persian army, things are bad. When they are sold and put in service to Garsiv's wives, things get worse. After several ridiculous/rather desperate stunts they meet other slaves with the same goals... bad summery
1. Chapter 1

Nebreka observed the slave markets calmly, her face emotionless. Around her, other captives where fidgeting, especially that annoying Egyptian. "Aren't you scared?" She whispered, leaning toward Nebreka.  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because this is my third time getting soldoff to a new place to serve new people, or have you forgotten Milady?" She asked, turning slightly so she could see the daughter of her former master. Amneris made a face, but had no time to comment.  
"You to back there, stop talking." One of the guards growled at them. Nebreka wasn't worried about him. She had been sold before, she was being sold again. The only true difference there was to the Nubian was that, instead of being sold into Egypt, she was being sold into Persia.

"Do I here thirty pieces?" The announcer called out. Next to him was a young man that had been a slave his whole life and no longer had any residenceleft in him. When nobody answered him, he lowered the price and tried again.  
'Stupid loud man,' Amneris though angrily,' Doesn't he realize the people aren't foolish? They know a good seasoned slave when they see it. This man will be lucky to sell for _three_ pieces. There's nothing left in him!'  
"Sold!" The announcer shouted, jolting Amneris out of her thoughts, "Fer twelve pieces!"  
'Well, at least he got more than three.'

_Two Hours Later_  
"And next 'e 'ave an Egyptian girl! She'll make a nice bed warmer for you gentlemen out there!"  
Amneris's head shot up, 'WHAT!' her mind screamed as she was brought onto the raised platform.  
"Ah, yes. Ain't she a looker? It's gonna be a pretty fun nigh for the lucky 'un that's gonna buy 'er," he grinned evily," Would 'ave kept 'er meself, but I already go me a respectable mistress."  
' Oh Isis, help me!'


	2. Chapter 2

**A special thanks to Wolfmoon27, my only reveiwer.**

Chapter Two: In The Palace

Prince Garsiv walked down the lines of slaves, studying each one as he passed. The slavers claimed they gave him first pick, but he knew differently. These slaves had gone through the market today. Not that he minded. They just weeded out the bring ones. Most of the ones left were fighters that had either glared at the crowd or acted like hopeless animals that had been sold over and over and had no reason to live. Out of fifteen slaves, only three were like that. The rest held their heads high and glared, _dare__ing him_ to buy them, try and taim them, strip them of their pride. Those were the slaves he wanted. They thought him cruel and another dough-brained Persian; he found them interesting and rather amusing, with there little act of rebellion. The he stopped. The woman in front of him called for his imidiate attention. She was pretty enough, but it was her eyes that had caught his attention. They were amber, a rather unusual color, and while other slave's dared him, her's simply told him the facts. She wasn't a play thing, she had been sold before, she didn't like him and she never would, she didn't care whathe thought or said, she would fight back, she wasn't afraid, his titles meant nothing to her, she was leaving as soon as she could. He liked that.  
"I'll take this one, the tall male, the stout female, the twin males, and..." He studied the ranks, then he noticed one he hadn't seen before. While the others had dark skin, her's was light and she clearly was Egyptian. Huddled in a corner, she was almost impossible to see. "And her."

"Where are we going?" Amneris whispered. Nebreka sighed. She had hoped the girl would get sold at the market, but _nooo_. The gods weren't done with them yet and for some reason, HER. LIFE. HAD. BEEN. ENTANGLED. WITH. THAT STUPID SPOILED BRATS! She couldn't peel a potatoe for crying out loud! She couldn't even get fully ready in the morning without help! Why did the Gods want to torment her so? But it wasn't her place to question the Gods.  
"I don't know."  
"Really, are you sure because-"  
"What part of the phrase 'I don't know' don't you understand?" Nebreka demanded. Amneris just huffed angrily and mad a point of ignoring Nebreka from that time on.  
Ahhh, so you are the new slavessss," a nassaly voice said from the shadows, "I am the headchamberlain of the palace. I will give you your orderssss."  
"Oh, so where're in the Palace."  
"Mekhit save us." Nebreka whipered.

**Sorry, I'm suffering from shortchapter-syndrom, but I'll get over it soon. Things will get more interesting! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Garsiv!" A voice down the hall shrieked.  
"What?" Garsiv shouted, racing down the hallway in a panicked frenzy. Rushing into the room, he braced himself for the worst. Instead of a snake or a robber or anything remotely dangerous, there in the center of the room was the Nubian slave girl he had bought earlier. What was her name? It was like, Nebrooka or something like that, Nebreka maybe. "What is it?"  
One of his wives pointed at the slave, "She was scaring us."  
"What?"  
"With her scares and talk of fighting women and such."  
"Yes," another chimed in, "It was truly awful."  
"Let me get this straight. You called me in here, for a _slave_?"  
"Yes"  
"Why couldn't you take care of her yourselves?"  
"Because we didn't have to," another pouted, "You were just down the hall." Garsiv opened his mouth to speak, totally dumbfound, when the slave herself spoke,  
"It's my fault entirely, milord. I should have remembered that Persian women are more… _delicate_." She gave his wives a distasteful look. Garsiv just looked at her. Had she just _spoken_ to him? She was a slave, for crying out loud! She was less than a human, no better than a horse, and yet she thought she could insult Persian women, like she was in command? Did she think she was above them, that she was better?  
"What did you just say?"  
"That Persian women are more delicate than Nubian women," she said as she busied herself with the plants in the corner of the room, inspecting the leaves, "And frankly, even Egyptian women have stronger stomachs, and that says something." Oh, yes she did.

Meanwhile, Amneris was being led by the head chamberlain to the kitchen.  
"And thisss will be where you stay." He concluded, cozy he?"  
Amneris looked at the empty room in dismay. If this was where the food was made, she was going to starve herself. Suddenly she realized the man was waiting for her answer, "Ohh, er, yes, very cozy. I love it."  
"Good. Because this is where you will be spending your time in service to Prince Garsiv."  
"Oh, ahh, good. This is great." That's when she realized the man had moved farther into the kitchen and she rushed to catch up.  
"You will be on cleaning duty. In two hours, the cooksss will be back to cook dinner. They will expect everything cleaned. Now, get going!" With that, he thrust a broom into her hand and left.  
Amneris looked around and back at the broom. "Okay, never had to clean anything in your life… but that's okay. You can learn girl. It's all up to you." On that happy note, she looked around to see where to start. That's when she noticed the monster scorpion on the counter. They sat there staring at each other for a moment. Then it's tail shot up. It didn't even take her a second to react. Screaming bloody murder, she hoisted the broom above her head and brought it down on the table with all her might. The scorpion scuttled out of the way and around the kitchen, a frantic Egyptian slave behind it, swinging her broom this way and that, not caring about the mess they were making. As you can imagine, that's not good.


	4. Chapter 4: Almost Punishment

Amneris sat, miserable, waiting for her punishment to be administered. The Headcook hadn't been to happy about the mess. Quite the opposite in fact. He had looked ready to run her through with a with a meat cleaver. Instead though, he had dragged her off to speak with Prince Garsiv, who hadn't looked to happy to see her either. Must have had a rough day so far. At the moment, he was speaking with the cook, both of them accasionaly giving her strange looks.  
_"Must be a Persian thing," _she figured, but didn't say it outloud.  
Finally, Garsiv turned towards her, "I think it might be best for you to be in a different division of cleaning. Perhaps hallways?" he asked, giving her a strained smile.

O.o.O.o

Nebreka was hardly surprised when she saw the Egytian being marched over to where she was kneeling with two other slaves, the Gods most deffinately had their hands in this.  
"You've got company," the headchamberlain said to the slave next to her in that awful voice of his, "Teach her the ropesss of working in the hallsss," he ordered with all the authority he thought he had,  
"Course, sir," the slave murmured, keeping his eyes downcast. Pleased with the answer, the Headchamberlain turned heel, stuck his nose in the air, and walked away,  
"So, what do we do now?" Amneris asked, turning to Nebreka,  
Nebreka sighed, but non the less, responded, "Since Mekhit has forced us together, I suppose I must share what I have in mind with you…"  
"Umm, okay. What do you have in mind?"  
"We are going to get out of here,"  
"Alright. So… who's Mekhit?"  
Nebreka sighed, 'The Gods had better know what they are doing.'


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry to all of my faithful readers and my not so faithful reviewers, but this story is up for adoption. My muse has run away with my plot bunnies and I really don't know what to do with this story anymore. If you would like to continue this story, just send me a message and it's all yours.**

**~Hawthorn Tree**


End file.
